<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showing Her Juniors The Ropes by WestOrEast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483148">Showing Her Juniors The Ropes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast'>WestOrEast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an absolute pleasure for Mami to get the chance to show the ins and outs of pleasure to her two adorable little juniors. And the two of them are getting a lot of pleasure out of it as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka/Tomoe Mami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showing Her Juniors The Ropes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Showing Her Juniors The Ropes</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>“Hello, girls,” Mami said with a smile, ushering Madoka and Homura into her apartment. “I am <em>so</em> glad that the two of you could come by today!”<br/><br/>“Yes, Mami,” Madoka said. Homura just nodded, her eyes staring down at the floor and her cheeks burning. “It’s, um, it’s all…”<br/><br/>Madoka trailed off, turning almost as red as Homura. Mami had to smile, loving how <em>cute</em> the two of them looked like right now. They were just <em>adorable</em>.<br/><br/>Mami led her two juniors into her apartment, sitting down around the glass table with them. Madoka and Homura were practically clinging to each other, they were so nervous. And that was cute as well. Mami looked forward to coaxing them out of their shells. And out of their clothes.<br/><br/>“Now, girls,” Mami said, giving the pair of girls a warm smile that she hoped help show just how <em>happy</em> she was to have them here, “I want the two of you to know that even if things get intense today, I’m still going to make sure that you end up enjoying it. You understand that?”<br/><br/>“Yes, Mami,” Homura squeaked, her fingers playing with one of her braids, twirling the end of it around her hand over and over again.<br/><br/>“Now, I need to go prepare,” Mami said, standing back up. “I expect the two of you to only be wearing underwear when I come back, understand?”<br/><br/>Both of the girls turned red and couldn’t meet Mami’s gaze or even each other’s. But they both nodded. Mami nodded as well, giving the two of them one last look and went into her bedroom.<br/><br/>She glanced at the array of toys laying on her bed. She wasn’t sure how many of them she was going to use on her friends before today was done. Well, no sense in preparing too much. It would be better to just take things as they came and see what happened.<br/><br/>Mami snapped her fingers and felt her comfy, casual clothes vanishing as the magic wrapped around her. The outlines of her magical girl costume started to appear around her, before they were quickly replaced by her <em>other</em> costume, the one that Madoka and Homura had never seen before.<br/><br/>Mami smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked <em>perfect</em>. Every inch the demanding, beautiful queen that would command her two cute little juniors. The way her corset presented her boobs and flattered her hips and waist, the high heels that she had practiced walking in, the elbow-length gloves, it all looked <em>very</em> nice on her. And, of course, there was the yellow and black panties clinging to her hips. If Madoka and Homura were <em>very</em> good girls, she might let them get to see what was behind it.<br/><br/>Picking up a crop from the bed, more because a girl needed to accessorize than because she expected to use it any time soon, Mami turned and stepped back out into the main room of the living room. Her heart was pounding in her chest in anticipation. It had been so <em>long</em> since she had gotten to do this to one of her juniors. With any luck, these two would be just as cute as Kyouko had been.<br/><br/>Stepping back into the main room of the apartment, Mami had to smile. Her two juniors looked so <em>cute</em> shivering in nothing more than their underwear. Neither one of them had very fancy underwear, which was a pity. Mami thought that it was always important to wear something sexy. She never left the house without wearing something nice. Depending on how today went, when she next saw her juniors out and about, she’d let them see what it was.<br/><br/>Both Madoka and Homura were looking <em>very</em> nervous and embarrassed for absolutely no reason. After all, why should two girls who looked so cute ever feel bad about sharing their bodies with each other and their loving senior? Mami hoped to bring them around to her point of view before the day was over.<br/><br/>Both of the girls looked up as Mami entered the room. Madoka had opened her mouth to say something, but Mami never found out what it was. As soon as she saw her senior, Madoka’s mouth fell open and she <em>stared</em> for a good long while.<br/><br/>“Now let me get a good look at the two of you,” Mami purred as she stood right in front of the girls, loving the way they were looking at her. She actually thought that Homura might be about to faint from sensory overload. “Hands to your sides.”<br/><br/>The two of them hesitated over that. Mami shook her head in sadness. Didn’t they know that, as juniors, they were supposed to do what their senior told them? How <em>disappointing</em>.<br/><br/>Mami’s crop flashed out and managed to snake inside of Homura’s arm. She squeaked, although Mami hadn’t put in nearly enough force to hurt her. Instead, she tapped the inside of Homura’s arm, drawing it out away from her body.<br/><br/>Homura looked so cute and vulnerable, in just a plain pair of panties and bra, with her red glasses and long tails hanging down from the back of her head. And Madoka looked just as nice. So small and compact and cute. Mami’s tongue flicked out to run along her lips.<br/><br/>“Now, which one should I start with,” Mami asked musingly, staring down at them and feeling the lust growing and growing inside of her. It was a miracle that she hadn’t started to ravish the two of them already. “Any input, girls?”<br/><br/>Madoka and Homura looked at each other and managed to blush even more than they already had. Then Homura looked up at her and swallowed heavily. She didn’t actually say anything, but she did raise her hand like she was answering a question in class.<br/><br/>“Very well,” Mami purred, quickly stepping around the table and ending up behind Homura. “I <em>know</em> you’re going to enjoy this, Homura.” She smiled and patted Homura’s bare shoulder. “Just relax and do everything I tell you.”<br/><br/>Mami could see that Homura was twitching in nervousness. That was no good. She wanted to see her cute, black-haired junior shaking in <em>pleasure</em>. Well, that would happen soon enough. Mami would just need to <em>thoroughly</em> work Homura over until she was able to understand just how good all of this would feel.<br/><br/>For now, she created a length of yellow ribbon. She quickly tied Homura’s arms together behind her back, looping the magical ribbon around Homura’s wrists and then working up to her elbows. Then she used some smaller ribbons and tied Homura’s fingers together, not just to the ones on her other hand but middle and ring fingers together as well. Making sure that there was just no way that Homura’s arms and hands would see any amount of use whatsoever.<br/><br/>“There,” Mami said, resting her hands on Homura’s hips, just above her plain white panties. “Doesn’t that look nice, Madoka?” She grunted a bit as she turned Homura around so that Madoka could see what she had done to her friend.<br/><br/>“Yeah, it’s nice,” Madoka said, a nervous tone in her voice. “How does it feel, Homura?”<br/><br/>“It’s… weird,” Homura admitted, wiggling around a bit. “It’s kind of…” Mami could see Homura’s miniscule muscles working, trying to break free of the ribbons and not even coming close to succeeding. “I’m…” she breathed in and out. “I’m alright.”<br/><br/>“But you’ll be even better soon,” Mami said, patting Homura’s shoulder. “Now, sit on your lower legs, putting them underneath you.”<br/><br/>Homura did so, swaying back and forth as she did so without her arms to balance her. Mami was ready to catch her, but Homura managed it on her own. Mami nodded and smiled and produced some more ribbons.<br/><br/>This time, she tied Homura’s legs to themselves, after spreading them apart far enough that there was no possible way for Homura to hide her panties. The gleaming, golden ribbons stood out nicely against Homura’s skin, but…<br/><br/>Mami pouted her lips in thought and nodded. She snapped her fingers (a purely theatrical gesture) and the yellow ribbons surrounding Homura’s body changed to red. There. That went with her glasses <em>far</em> better. And it was important that Homura looked as pretty and attractive as Mami could make her look. And she looked <em>very</em> attractive right now. Both Mami and Madoka could agree with that, given how hard Madoka was staring at her friend.<br/><br/>“See something you like, Madoka?” Mami asked, turning her attention to her pink-haired junior.<br/><br/>Madoka squeaked cutely and whipped her head around to intently study Mami’s bookshelf. Mami chuckled and sat down next to Madoka, drawing her onto her lap. Madoka didn’t even try to resist and just guiltily stared at her lap. Mami lifted her chin, making her look at Homura as the shy girl wiggled around and gasped.<br/><br/>“See how attractive she is like this?” Mami asked, running her hand in an ever-widening circle around Madoka’s belly. “Don’t you want to look that cute as well?”<br/><br/>Of course she did. That was why she was here. It wasn’t as Mami had deceived them about what would happen here. Now all that still needed to be done was to make sure that these girls got to enjoy each and every last drop of what Mami had planned. That she would be enjoying this went without saying.<br/><br/>Madoka slowly nodded, still not tearing her eyes away from what was happening in front of her. She was so <em>cute</em>! Mami started moving her hand higher up and lower down, brushing against Madoka’s underwear.<br/><br/>“Then the first thing that you’ll be wearing is this,” Mami whispered into her ear.<br/><br/>A collar of yellow ribbon appeared around Madoka’s neck. She gasped and her hands flew up to touch the collar. Or maybe it was a choker? Mami wasn’t terribly sure, but she did know it didn’t much matter. What was important was that it looked <em>good</em> on Madoka. And it was a nice, wonderful symbol that Madoka was <em>owned</em>, that she was right where she belonged and that there was no chance of her leaving any time soon.<br/><br/>“Doesn’t that feel nice, Madoka?” Mami purred, her hands moving to stroking Madoka’s body over her underwear. Not slipping underneath, not yet, at least. But making their presence known. “And it will feel even better soon.”<br/><br/>“It’s there every time I breathe in and out,” Madoka said, her voice wobbling and her cheeks burning.<br/><br/>“And there’s all kinds of things I can do with it,” Mami said, half to herself. “But right now, all I need you to do is this.” Her fingers pressed against Madoka’s clitoris. “Sing for me, Madoka.”<br/><br/>And Madoka did. Her voice rose to a wonderful pitch and she trembled, pressing her body backwards against Mami’s. Mami’s throat was dry as she felt Madoka shivering in her lap. Even when Mami pulled her hand away, Madoka was still making some wonderful sounds.<br/><br/>“That’s a good girl,” Mami said, “you sound so sweet.” She fixed her gaze on Homura, who was staring at the two of them like a girl dying of thirst would stare at a glass of ice water. “But you aren’t the only one who can sound sweet, are you?”<br/><br/>“Urm,” Madoka moaned, still twitching around as she was slid off of Mami’s lap.<br/><br/>Mami slid up to Homura and picked her up in her arms. Homura barely weighed anything. Even if Mami wasn’t a magical girl, she was sure she could still have picked the girl up without any problems. She obviously needed to come over more often and share some cake with Mami.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you as well,” Mami said, running her fingertips over Homura’s throat. A red collar appeared in her trail, with a golden tag hanging off of the front. Mami wished she was skilled enough to get writing to appear on that tag, but the most she could manage was some engraving. “There, the two of you match.”<br/><br/>She thought about that and frowned. No, they really didn’t. Not with how dressed-up Homura was while Madoka had next to nothing. But that was easy to change.<br/><br/>It just took a little bit of effort and a network of yellow diamonds appeared all over Madoka’s body, pressing down against her underwear and against her skin. It was a good start. There was a ton more that Mami was going to do to Madoka before she was done with her, but for now? She looked just fine like that. It didn’t do much to restrict her movement, though Mami supposed it might make it a bit more difficult for her to bend down or to the sides. But more was going to come.<br/><br/>“Don’t you two look so wonderful?” Mami asked, practically drooling as she stared at the two of them. “How cute and sexy and inviting you are?”<br/><br/>The two of them were certainly staring at each other a lot with some pretty wide eyes. Why, if Mami hadn’t thoughtfully taken care of things, who knew what the two of them might be doing to each other right now? But Madoka <em>was</em> still free, wasn’t she? Luckily, there was a solution to that.<br/><br/>It only took a little while, and then Madoka was weakly struggling against the ribbons that had tied her wrists and ankles together in a four-way cuff. Mami nodded in satisfaction as she stared at the result. And now that the two of them were looking like this, maybe it was time for a little bit more…<br/><br/>No, first it was time for Mami to have some fun of her own. And she <em>really</em> wanted some of that fun. She was feeling <em>horny</em> and she wanted some pleasure of her own.<br/><br/>Swinging her hips from side to side, she made sure that she got Madoka and Homura’s attentions. She licked her lips as she looked between the two of them, trying to decide which one would get the honor and the pleasure of being the first one to attend to her. Madoka, she decided.<br/><br/>Mami sat down in front of Madoka, just a short distance from her. She leaned forward and smirked as Madoka’s eyes went down to her breasts, so helpfully and wonderfully presented by her corset.<br/><br/>“See something you like?” Mami asked.<br/><br/>Madoka wiggled around in embarrassment. Mami shook her head. Naughty, naughty, not responding to a question. Her hand flashed out, the tip of the riding crop caressing Madoka’s skin, making her yelp, more in surprise than pain.<br/><br/>“I asked you a question, Madoka,” Mami said, injecting a note of sternness in her voice. “Do you see something you like?”<br/><br/>Madoka hesitated before nodding. A twitch of Mami’s hand got her to speak.<br/><br/>“Yes, Mami,” Madoka said, her voice so soft and quiet that Mami could barely hear it.<br/><br/>“Then why don’t you get a closer look?” Mami said. She magiced up a ribbon and attached it to Madoka’s collar.<br/><br/>Madoka barely had time to realize what was happening before she was getting tugged forward, right into Mami’s cleavage. Her squeak of surprise was quickly muffled as her face was pressed in between two large, soft, warm breasts. Mami shivered and smiled, running her hand up and down along Madoka’s rear, feeling the warm breath and soft lips pressing her boobs. Oh yes, this was just what she needed. She lifted her free hand and placed it on the back of Madoka’s head while the other kept hold of the leash, making sure that Madoka stayed right where she was. Just in case she had the <em>slightest</em> desire to leave.<br/><br/>It didn’t seem that she did. Mami could still see Madoka’s eyes, and they were staring up at her like Madoka couldn’t quite believe that something so wonderful had happened. Her fingers were twitching back and forth, like she wanted to dig them into Mami’s breasts and find out just what a large pair of boobs <em>really</em> felt like. That wouldn’t be happening, of course. The only things that were going to happen were what Mami wanted to have happen and letting Madoka and Homura use their hands would just tempt them too much.<br/><br/>Instead, she just had to content herself with what her mouth and face could do. And given how quickly one of Madoka’s lips ended up wrapped around Mami’s nipple, that wasn’t much of a hardship at all.<br/><br/>“That’s right,” Mami cooed, stroking the back of Madoka’s head. “Keep on sucking away at my boobs. Just like that. Use your tongue, too.”<br/><br/>Madoka used her tongue and Mami could feel her panties getting wet as the small girl kept on lavishing attention on her breasts. The blush on Madoka’s cheeks was so hot that Mami could literally feel it against her skin. Mami wondered just how wet she was and how embarrassed she would be if Mami decided to check. Not that Madoka’s embarrassment mattered that much to Mami. After all, with everything that she was going to be doing, a bit of shame and humiliation barely even mattered. Especially when the purpose wasn’t so <em>shame</em> Madoka or Homura, but to help draw them out from their boundaries and let them realize what it was that they were missing out on.<br/><br/>Homura certainly seemed aware of what she was missing out on. The way she was staring at the two of them made it clear how much she wanted to join in. Probably replacing Madoka, although Mami <em>had</em> seen how her junior had stared at her partner while they were out on patrol. It was a pity that Homura’s breasts were never going to grow large enough to pull Madoka’s head in between them.<br/><br/>But there were still some things that Mami could do for her black-haired friend. And, of course, some things that Homura could do for her as well.<br/><br/>First, a lesson in manners.<br/><br/>“Homura, don’t you know that it’s rude to stare?” Mami asked as if she hadn’t stared at the two of them almost as hungrily earlier on.<br/><br/>Homura started to blush (<em>again</em>, Mami wondered just how much blood was going through her cheeks) before dropping her gaze. But that wasn’t <em>nearly</em> good enough. Nor was the barely audible apology she muttered, especially because Mami couldn’t really make it out.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, Homura,” Mami said with a smile, producing another length of ribbon. “I know <em>just</em> how to take care of you.”<br/><br/>Mami decided to show off more than usual and snapped her fingers. The length of ribbon flashed forward, wrapping itself around Homura’s head and acting as a blindfold. It even tied itself into a knot, securing itself.<br/><br/>And that left Homura completely unable to see. The only way she would know what was going on with her senior and her crush (Mami was about ninety percent certain of that) was by listening in and letting her own imagination fuel what appeared in her mind’s eye. Mami hoped that Homura had a vivid imagination. She was going to need it, after all.<br/><br/>That done, Mami turned back to Madoka, who had kept on doing her best to keep her face buried in Mami’s breasts even as the older girl had moved around. That was quite gratifying and spoke to an admirable level of either devotion towards Mami’s chest or to a desire to serve and do what she was told. Mami was fine with either.<br/><br/>“You really are wearing too much, Madoka,” Mami said with a smile. “Let’s get you into something more… casual.”<br/><br/>Madoka glanced down at the yellow ribbons holding her in place, that were looped all over her underwear. Her mouth opened to form a question, but Mami never gave her the chance to ask it. Instead, she waved her hand again.<br/><br/>Several sharp-edged ribbons came flashing out, cutting Madoka’s bra and panties to shreds. The ribbons acting as bondage gear kept them pressed up against her skin still, but Mami was looking forward to getting to pull the scraps away from Madoka’s body.<br/><br/>“There, doesn’t this feel much better?” Mami asked as she slowly removed each and every scrap, making sure that her touches against Madoka’s skin lingered. “You can let your body <em>breathe</em>.” She had been about to add that it would let Madoka move more freely as well, before remembering how <em>stupid</em> that would sound. “And you look <em>very</em> good like this, Madoka.”<br/><br/>Madoka nodded and took a deep breath. Mami watched, her hand, right above Madoka’s crotch and her fingers pressed against the skin, holding still.<br/><br/>“It’s really embarrassing, Mami,” Madoka said, her voice almost, but not quite a whine. “Doing this in front of you and Homura…”<br/><br/>“It’s only in front of me,” Mami said, shaking her head. “Homura doesn’t know what’s going on here at all. Do you, Homura?”<br/><br/>“I, I think,” Homura said, her voice tight and tense and full of arousal. “I think that Mami is <em>touching</em> you, Madoka.”<br/><br/>“I am,” Mami said, her fingers moving down until they were pressing at the ribbon that went down underneath Madoka’s body. Madoka quivered at that and gasped, though that sound was swallowed up by Mami talking. “And it feels <em>wonderful</em>, Homura. Do you want me to touch you as well?”<br/><br/>There was a moment of hesitation and then Homura started to quickly nod, her head bobbing up and down. Mami smiled and looked down at Madoka. And Madoka obviously wanted to keep on being touched as well. Luckily, there was the perfect way to combine these two desires.<br/><br/>Mami swiftly gathered Homura and Madoka, so that both of them were shoulder to shoulder and in front of her, kneeling down and at the perfect height. Then Mami pulled them both forward so that their faces once more ended up in her breasts. Then her hands glided down their backs, pulling at the ribbons decorating them a bit before ending up at their butts.<br/><br/>Neither of them had very large butts. But that didn’t mean that Mami didn’t enjoy playing with them, especially when a bit of ribbon work got rid of Homura’s panties, followed by her bra. Then the both of them were only wearing what Mami had put on them. That was a <em>heady</em> feeling, one that made Mami’s heart beat in her chest in excitement as she played with them. She wondered if they could feel her heart beating as they tended to her breasts.<br/><br/>Surprisingly, Homura was more skilled at this than Madoka was. She seemed to know <em>exactly</em> how to press her lips up against Mami’s chest and how to suck on her nipple in just the right way. And she was obviously enjoying it as well, shivering from side to side. That also meant she was pressing up against Madoka quite a bit, which <em>had</em> to contribute to her enjoyment.<br/><br/>Mami squeezed down on their butts, listening to the muffled squeaks. They both looked so <em>cute</em> like this. Part of Mami wanted to take photos and share them with everyone she knew so that everyone could see how cute and wonderful her two sweet little juniors were. The rest of her was <em>never</em> going to do something like, certainly not without asking the two of them first and probably not even if she somehow, impossibly, got their permission.<br/><br/>Instead, she’d just have to burn the memories of this into her mind. How the two of them looked, how they sounded as they tended to Mami’s tits, how they felt underneath her hands, each and every little wonderful detail. She licked her lips. And she planned to find out just how they tasted from both sets of lips.<br/><br/>Although given the obvious attraction Homura had to Madoka, maybe… yes, that would be something to do when the time came. But for right now, Mami was just going to enjoy having her breasts tended to by such <em>eager</em>, if not hugely skilled, lips. And enjoying the feeling of their bodies underneath her hands.<br/><br/>Mami squeezed down on their butts, just tight enough to let them know how much she appreciated and valued their contributions. Both of them moaned around the breast their mouths were pressed up against. Mami chuckled and gave another squeeze, feeling the arousal building inside of her. She really was getting quite wet, wasn’t she?<br/><br/>“Now, then, girls,” Mami said, still playing with Homura and Madoka, “I do plan on kissing you before the day is done. Would you like to kiss each other before I do so?”<br/><br/>There was something special about a first kiss, after all, and Mami was willing to bet that neither one of them had kissed anyone besides family before.<br/><br/>Madoka squeaked and looked off to the side, going an even brighter red than she had been while getting groped. And Homura went stock still, her mouth opening and closing.<br/><br/>“I’m not going to ask you to say anything,” Mami said, running her fingertips down along Madoka’s shoulder, bumping against the ropes there. “You just need to nod if you want to kiss each other, or shake your head if you want to kiss me.”<br/><br/>Homura remained still for a second before quickly nodding her head, her braids bouncing around behind her back. Madoka hesitated for a while longer, before first nodding her head and then shaking her head. Mami had to smile at that.<br/><br/>“In that case,” Mami said, positioning the two of them so that they were facing each other, “I hope that this is wonderful for the two of you.”<br/><br/>Mami placed her hands on the back of Madoka’s and Homura’s heads and then started pushing them forward. The two of them went along with the gesture. In fact, Madoka was moving quickly enough that she covered about two-thirds of the distance.<br/><br/>And then they were kissing. Mami let go, letting them decide how long the kiss would be. And it turned out to be a pretty long kiss, the two of them really getting into it. She could see how their bodies were shivering and quaking and how both of them had their arms twitching like they wanted to hold on to each other. So cute, so very, very cute.<br/><br/>Mami masturbated, just a little bit, as she watched. She just rubbed her hand over her crotch, pressing down on her pussies through her panties. It wasn’t much, but it still felt nice as she watched the two naked girls go at it.<br/><br/>Finally, they broke apart. Madoka pulled back, panting for breath. The red on her cheeks wasn’t as bright now, but it did cover a whole lot more of her face. Homura, meanwhile, almost fell flat on her face (or into Madoka’s lap, which Mami doubted either one would complain about) trying to still follow Madoka and get some more kissing in. Mami giggled a bit as she made sure that Homura stayed upright.<br/><br/>“There, wasn’t that lovely?” Mami asked, once more running her hands along their bodies. “Oh, and you two obviously don’t need my permission to kiss each other once you leave here, of course.”<br/><br/>Homura squeaked at that and Mami was willing to bet anything that she knew what was passing through her mind right now. She grinned and ran her fingers over Homura’s lips. And Homura even tried to wrap her lips around them as they passed. That was just <em>adorable</em>. And put her in the lead for which girl would get to eat Mami out later on.<br/><br/>Mami kneeled down next to Madoka and turned her head to face the older girl. Madoka was breathing heavily and her eyes were a bit fogged with lust. Mami wondered just how much more fogged they would get before the day was done.<br/><br/>For now, she just held Madoka’s face in both hands and tugged her closer to her. Then the two of them kissed. Mami had plenty of experience with kissing girls and she used every bit of it on Madoka’s mouth. To some excellent results, although she was the one saying it.<br/><br/>Madoka quivered in Mami’s hands and against her body as Mami thoroughly and completely claimed Madoka’s mouth. Madoka moaned as Mami’s tongue slid inside of her mouth, exploring it and dominating the cute, pink-haired girl. Madoka was making <em>such</em> lovely sounds and Mami wanted to hear even <em>more</em> from her.<br/><br/>Mami’s hand slid down Madoka’s body and started to play with her breasts. They weren’t very large breasts, certainly nothing like what Mami had. But they were still <em>very</em> cute and the reactions Madoka made as they got played with sent tingles all through Mami’s body. She lightly pinched a nipple and drew it away from Madoka’s body for a centimeter or two before letting go. A shiver ran through Madoka’s body from head to toe.<br/><br/>Mami smiled and pulled away. Madoka opened her eyes, panting and drooling a bit. Mami wiped that drool away before she turned back to Homura. Homura’s entire body was in a state of alertness as she tried to figure out what was going on without being able to see any of it. Well, Mami was going to give her exactly what her would-be girlfriend had gotten.<br/><br/>It was just as much fun to kiss Homura as it had been to kiss Madoka. Mami’s hands wandered over Homura’s body, stripping her naked just like she had done to Madoka. Homura moaned into Mami’s mouth and even tried to push her tongue into Mami’s mouth. Mami didn’t stand for that and swiftly and completely dominated Homura, making sure that she kept on kissing the girl until Homura was gasping for breath and weaving from side to side. Only when that happened did she pull back.<br/><br/>Now, what to do next? Mami looked down at Homura and then at Madoka. Homura just looked so much <em>cuter</em> with the blindfold over her eyes. Plus, that way they would be closer to matching. Nodding, Mami knelt down behind Madoka and made a length of ribbon appear in front of Madoka’s neck.<br/><br/>“I can see how embarrassed you’re getting over watching all of this happen to Homura,” Mami said, going with the explanation of events that suited her best. “But don’t worry, my little cherry blossom,” she lifted the blindfold up slowly. “You won’t have to be embarrassed over that anymore.”<br/><br/>Madoka’s eyes got wide before they vanished completely. Mami swiftly tied a firm knot behind Madoka’s head and stepped back to admire her work. With <em>both</em> of the girls. Oh, they looked so <em>sweet</em> like this, tied up and blind and helpless, here for Mami to do whatever she wanted with either of them. Or with neither.<br/><br/>Because Mami was feeling the need to take care of some business. And now seemed like the perfect time to blow off some steam.<br/><br/>“You girls like my body, don’t you?” Mami purred, running her hands up and down along her bare skin and feeling the wonderful tingles left behind.<br/><br/>“Yes, Mami,” Homura said. Madoka just nodded quickly and eagerly.<br/><br/>“And now even more of my body is on display,” Mami said, reaching down and pulling her panties down along her legs. “I’m taking off my underwear. Do you know how wet my pussy is right now?”<br/><br/>Mami could <em>see</em> the way that Homura and Madoka both swallowed heavily. They were even both leaning forward as if that would get them a better view of what was going on. Ribbons lashed out and drew them both closer together, shoulder to shoulder and right in front of Mami, letting her look over the two of them.<br/><br/>“My pussy’s so very wet because of you two girls,” Mami purred, tracing her lower lips with her fingers before sliding the tip of one finger inside of her. “You two have gotten me <em>very</em> worked up.”<br/><br/>And that was the absolute truth. Seeing the two of them here, on their knees, tied up, after everything they had already done, well, how could Mami <em>not</em> be getting turned on from all of this. She shivered and started masturbating faster.<br/><br/>“I bet you’d love to see my pussy right now, wouldn’t you?” Mami asked, standing right in front of them, just centimeters away from their faces as she kept on touching herself. “See how wet and soft and hot it is.”<br/><br/>Madoka was making a noise in the back of her throat like a growling dog. And Homura was <em>panting </em>like a dog, her blinded face staring up at Mami with a longing expression written across it.<br/><br/>“But even though I might let both of you lick and kiss me down there,” Mami said, loving the power that she had over the two of them right now, “only one of you will get to see it today. And only if you’re a <em>very</em> good girl.” She paused, still pumping a finger in and out of her while stroking her walls. “And are the two of you going to see how good of girls you can be?”<br/><br/>“Yes, Mami!” Both of them said almost instantly.<br/><br/>Mami smiled and nodded, giving herself a few more pumps before withdrawing her finger. She didn’t want to cum too early, after all. There was still so much more to do that she needed plenty of energy for, to make sure that the two girls in front of her got everything done to them that <em>needed</em> to be done to them.<br/><br/>“And to help decide which one of you will get the privilege of seeing my pussy, we’ll be playing a little game,” Mami said, snapping her fingers as a pair of ribbons appeared, coiling up and turning into dildos. “The two of you will be pleasuring yourselves on these toys,” she continued, lifting up both Madoka and Homura and placing the dildos underneath them. “Which ever one of you gives me the best show, wins.”<br/><br/>That’d need to do a lot more than that before actually getting the blindfolds removed, but it would be a good start. And Mami <em>knew</em> that the two of them were going to look amazing as they started to fuck themselves on the dildos. Kyouko had always looked so very sweet pleasuring herself on one of Mami’s toys and now there were <em>two</em> girls here to give Mami a show.<br/><br/>“Um, Mami?” Madoka squeaked, sounding <em>very</em> embarrassed and <em>very</em> cute. “I’m… still a virgin.”<br/><br/>Homura mutely nodded in agreement. And Mami smiled once more. It seemed like she had done nothing <em>but</em> smile ever since the two of them had knocked at her door.<br/><br/>“And you still will be,” Mami said. “This is nothing more than masturbation and I’m sure you two have already done plenty of that, haven’t you?”<br/><br/>Mami didn’t actually need to see them nodding in agreement to know that they had. They had come over to her apartment for a bondage session, of course they knew how to masturbate.<br/><br/>“And even if your hymen is still intact,” Mami said, “taking care of it here will mean that when you’re ready to lose your virginity, it will feel so much better with your partner.” And Mami was about ninety percent certain she knew who each girl would like to lose their virginity to. “And you’ll learn some useful tricks as well.”<br/><br/>“Just- hold me, please,” Madoka said.<br/><br/>“Of course,” Mami said, swooping down to wrap Madoka in a hug and double check that the dildo was aimed at the right hole. She was quite in favor of anal, of course, but there was no way either of her playmates were ready for that yet. “And I’ll take care of you as well, Homura, as soon as Madoka is comfortable with this.”<br/><br/>“Thank you, Mami,” Homura said.<br/><br/>And she was still rubbing her lower lips against the very <em>tip</em> of the dildo, getting it wet with her arousal. Mami nodded, glad to see that Homura was as turned on as she should be.<br/><br/>“Just take it slowly, Madoka,” Mami said, rubbing her hands along Madoka’s body and doing her best to make sure that the girl was as ready as she possibly could be. “It will hurt, just a little bit, but you’ll already be feeling so good that it will quickly pass. Alright?”<br/><br/>“Yes, Mami,” Madoka said quietly.<br/><br/>She started to lower herself down. It wasn’t a very thick dildo, but it still seemed to be stretching out Madoka quite thoroughly. Mami watched carefully as Madoka went further and further down, centimeter by centimeter. Then she stopped, a worried look crossing her face. Mami knew what was happening.<br/><br/>She wrapped Madoka in a tight hug, pressing herself up against the smaller girl. Mami’s hand went up and down along Madoka’s back while the other reached down to rub at Madoka’s clit, making sure that Madoka got an extra helping of pleasure.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, Madoka,” Mami whispered. “I’m right here for you. Just relax and go down a little bit more.”<br/><br/>Madoka took a deep breath and nodded. A look of worried determination crossed her features before she pushed herself further down.<br/><br/>Madoka squealed in pain as she went down. Mami’s heart went out to her. There was a right context for pain in sex and a wrong one. But at least this should be over quickly and Madoka could start working on finding out how <em>fun</em> it could be to fuck herself.<br/><br/>“It hurts, Mami,” Madoka said.<br/><br/>“But it won’t hurt for long,” Mami said soothingly, playing with Madoka’s body to give her as much pleasure as possible. “Don’t worry, sweet one.”<br/><br/>Madoka stayed where she was for a while, breathing in and out. And Mami kept on hugging her, her hands wandering over Madoka’s body, stroking and teasing and doing her best to help Madoka get through this. Finally, Madoka took a deep breath and started to rise up and down along the dildo.<br/><br/>“That’s a good girl,” Mami said, patting Madoka’s shoulder and leaning back a bit to watch the sight of her small, pink-haired junior bouncing up and down the cock with more and more energy. “That’s a <em>very</em> good girl.”<br/><br/>She turned to Homura. The blinded girl hadn’t stopped rubbing against the dildo the entire time and had covered the entire top half with her arousal. At least there shouldn’t be as many problems as there had been with Madoka. Not that Mami was going to give anything less than her all to helping her friend get through this, of course.<br/><br/>“And now it is your turn, Homura,” Mami said, getting behind Homura and wrapping her arms around her in a reverse hug. “I know you’re going to be doing a good job of this, aren’t you?”<br/><br/>“Yes, Mami,” Homura said obediently. “I just-ah, need, oh,” she trailed off into some more general muttering.<br/><br/>Mami chuckled and made sure that Homura was ready to take the fake cock. She certainly was wet enough, an exploring finger confirmed. So all that was left was to make sure that her sweet little Homura (Mami would need to come up with some proper pet names for the both of them) got to enjoy taking a fake cock just as much as a tied-up girl should.<br/><br/>“Gently, gently,” Mami whispered into Homura’s ear as she guided the girl downwards. “Trust me and keep on going down.”<br/><br/>Homura nodded, her breath coming quickly. Mami had both of her hands on Homura’s hips, making sure that everything went as perfectly as it should. And then, finally, Homura started to sink down on the cock, swallowing it up inside of her wet lower lips.<br/><br/>Mami’s lower lips were pretty wet herself. She licked her lips, wishing she had something against them as well. Later, that would happen later. Right now, she just needed to get the two of them to put on a proper show.<br/><br/>“It-,” Homura said. “When should I feel my hymen, Mami?”<br/><br/>Mami considered this, checking to see how much of the dildo Homura had already taken. Quite a bit of it, as it turned out. More than she should have without hitting that little fold of skin.<br/><br/>“Well, maybe your hymen is small enough or located off to the side,” Mami said as Homura’s pussy swallowed up the last of the cock. “The important thing is that you just get to feel the pleasure. Isn’t that wonderful?”<br/><br/>Homura nodded quickly. Mami dug into Homura’s skin and lifted her back up. Homura got the hint and started to ride the dildo just like a good girl should.<br/><br/>Mami went around to the front to admire the two of them as they fucked themselves on the toys she had provided. They both looked so <em>hot</em>, tied up and blinded and panting and moaning as they screwed themselves on the toys. Mami bit her lip and masturbated a bit, clutching her large breasts in one hand as she toyed with her pussy with the other.<br/><br/>They had to be able to hear each other, they were so close. But they couldn’t see each other. Mami wondered what each of them were thinking the other was looking like right now, just how lewd they were picturing one another acting. And whatever they were picturing could hardly be an improvement on the real thing. They looked so <em>amazing</em>, Homura’s braids and Madoka’s boobs bouncing as they slide up and down the yellow shafts, over and over again.<br/><br/>Mami debated if she should let them fuck themselves until they came, or if she should stop them before things got that far. On the one hand, they were certain to look adorable while cumming. On the other hand, it would also be <em>wonderful</em> to see them panting and eager, denied their orgasm while they next served Mami in whatever it was that she wanted them to do.<br/><br/>Of course, Mami could let one of them cum while denying the other an orgasm to get the best of both worlds. But no, neither of them had done anything deserving of a punishment like that. Whatever Mami decided would be done to both of them.<br/><br/>She decided that they wouldn’t be getting to cum just yet. But that they could still enjoy themselves for a little while longer. Mami masturbated as she watched to the two of them move up and down along the dildos. They were getting so turned on and Mami could tell that the initial stretching and discomfort had passed and that they were only getting to feel pleasure now.<br/><br/>“And now it is time for you to stop acting so <em>lewd</em>,” Mami said with a wide smile on her face. She snapped her fingers and the dildos turned back into ribbons that flowed onto the girls bodies, tying them up a little bit more. “And how are you feeling?”<br/><br/>“Mami!” Homura moaned. “I was feeling so good and I was almost-um.”<br/><br/>She cut herself off <em>very</em> quickly and Mami grinned. About to cum? Well, it seemed that Mami had stepped in at just the right time. She grabbed the riding crop from where she had left it on the glass table and lifted Homura’s chin up, staring down at the red blindfold.<br/><br/>“About to cum, my little pet?” Mami said sweetly. “Without giving a single thought to my own satisfaction?” She shook her head. “Is that how you think things should go around here?”<br/><br/>Homura didn’t answer that and instead shifted back and forth, mouth opening and closing. Mami glanced over at Madoka. The pink-haired girl was breathing heavily and Mami could actually see a small puddle of arousal on the floor underneath her. Oh, she was <em>that</em> turned on, was she? How adorable.<br/><br/>“And now for the second part of the competition,” Mami said, with barely a tremor in her voice. “You will both be eating me out. Homura, you’ll be starting.”<br/><br/>“Me?” Homura squeaked. “But I, I don’t know anything about that sort of thing!”<br/><br/>Mami doubted that. She was quite willing to believe that Homura didn’t have any actual experience at oral sex, but the <em>idea</em> of it almost certainly had to have come to her. Well, she wasn’t going to make Homura confess her deepest desires and fantasies. Not in this session, at least. Instead, she took a step closer towards Homura.<br/><br/>“Then you’ll have to learn, won’t you?” Mami said, lifting herself up a bit so that her pussy was a few centimeters away above Homura’s face. “And do a pretty good job it too, if you want to be rewarded at the end of this.”<br/><br/>To her delight, Mami saw a few drops of arousal come splashing down and land on Homura’s face. The girl flinched backwards, as much as she could with the ropes holding on to her. Then she readjusted herself, obviously ready to take it. And she would be getting <em>so</em> much more.<br/><br/>Mami lowered her pussy down on Homura’s face. That felt nice, a she held Homura’s head in her hands and rubbed her crotch back and forth against Homura’s features. But she knew of ways it could feel even better. Not as good as Kyouko had gotten at eating Mami out in the end, of course, but it could still feel <em>very</em> good indeed.<br/><br/>“Stick out your tongue,” Mami whispered. “Stick it out and start licking, Homura.”<br/><br/>Homura did so, opening her mouth <em>very</em> wide and letting her tongue extend. It kind of flopped around, meaning that Mami had to do a lot of wiggling to make sure that it ended up pressed where she wanted it to go. But she managed it in the end and the results were <em>more</em> than worth it.<br/><br/>“Oh my, Homura,” Mami said. “It seems that you’re a natural at eating pussy.” Her eyes flashed over to Madoka. “I’m sure you’re going to make someone feel just as good as you’re making me feel right now.”<br/><br/>Homura said something, but it was impossible to tell what it was with how muffled she was right now. But she had the good sense to keep on licking and keep on making sure that her mistress for the day got to feel just as good as she could possibly manage.<br/><br/>Mami played with her breasts as Homura kept on devotedly licking at her pussy. She could feel the arousal leaking out of her and into Homura’s mouth. If Homura had any opinions on the taste of it, she didn’t share them and just kept on licking away, plunging her tongue deep inside of Mami with plenty of energy.<br/><br/>Oh, how Mami had missed this sort of thing. It felt <em>wonderful</em>. She could feel her orgasm quickly growing inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface. It was going to be a pity when she pulled away, but at least she would get to feel Madoka’s mouth up against her pussy just seconds later.<br/><br/>“Okay, that’s enough, Homura,” Mami said with reluctance. “Madoka, it’s your turn now to see just how good you are at pleasing your senior.”<br/><br/>“Y-yes, Mami!” Madoka squeaked, turning her blinded head around to look at Mami and Homura. Oh, how cute, she was still rocking her hips back and forth like there was a dildo there for her to use.<br/><br/>“My pussy is right in front of you,” Mami said, stepping in front of Madoka and masturbating a bit. “My bare, wet pussy. And you’re going to kiss it.”<br/><br/>Madoka nodded and pushed her head forward. There was a shiver running through her entire body as she did so, which just added to how cute she was.<br/><br/>Then she was kissing Mami’s pussy. It felt <em>nice</em>. Mami sighed and patted the top of Madoka’s head, nodding in satisfaction.<br/><br/>Madoka wasn’t as skilled as Homura was, but she made up for it in earnestness. She was <em>really</em> devoted to eating Mami out and that made it feel <em>wonderful</em>. Mami sighed in appreciation as she felt the little pink tongue lapping at her.<br/><br/>And as Mami rubbed her pussy against Madoka’s face, of course. Because she was feeling <em>needy</em> and taking care of the need like this was just so right.<br/><br/>As Mami let herself get eaten out, she thought about what else she was going to be doing with Madoka and Homura. There were just so many possible options, and all of them were so <em>appealing</em>. More than she would actually be able to do, of course, at least today. There were just so many things that she needed to teach the two of them. How to give pleasure. How to receive pleasure. How to bake a cake. Plenty of things that they needed to learn if they were going to be perfect friends and juniors and girlfriends and not even to her.<br/><br/>Mami was <em>really</em> looking forward to it. But what she was most looking forward to right now was her own orgasm. And was that such a bad thing, after everything she had done for these girls? She didn’t think so. The fact that they hadn’t cum yet, well, it would work as a wonderful incentive to master whatever Mami taught them so that they could get rewarded at the end. Put like that, she was doing a <em>good</em> thing.<br/><br/>“That’s it, Madoka,” Mami purred, twitching her hips back and forth as she felt the tongue prodding around inside of her. “Keep on going, for just a little while longer.”<br/><br/>Mami’s voice wasn’t <em>quite</em> as cool and composed as it had been earlier. She was feeling much too good for that. Her orgasm was getting so <em>close</em> now and she was going to be cumming very soon. It was asking too much of her to stay perfectly composed like this.<br/><br/>Mami glanced over at Homura. Homura was right where Mami had left her, of course, intently, hungrily staring at the two of them even though there was nothing that she could see. Oh, and how sweet, her hips were jerking back and forth like she was capable of getting some stimulation that way! That was just the <em>best</em>.<br/><br/>It was so good, in fact, that it made Mami cum. She moaned, feeling the pulsing, twitching feeling deep inside of her as she felt her pussy start to leak, the arousal pouring out of her and getting smeared across the lower half of Madoka’s face. Mami’s fingers tightened down on the side of Madoka’s head, holding her down tight and not giving her a chance to pull away as the wonderful pleasure poured through her like a river.<br/><br/>That was the best orgasm that Mami had gotten in a long, <em>long</em> time. Her legs felt weak and wobbly as she stepped away, barely keeping her balance in her high heels as she looked down at Madoka. Madoka looked just <em>perfect</em>, the arousal gleaming in the light, smeared across her face. Mami felt a shiver of delight run from her head to her toes as she stared at the panting girl as she twitched in her bindings. How adorable. How <em>adorable</em>. Mami wanted to hug Madoka close to her and not let go of her.<br/><br/>But there was still so much more that needed to be done. For instance… oh yes, that woud work <em>perfectly</em>. Mami smiled to herself as she grabbed the leash that hung from Madoka’s collar and tugged her junior closer to her.<br/><br/>Madoka couldn’t walk or crawl very well with the way her limbs were tied together, but she did her best, inching along after Mami. She was still breathing hard from eating Mami out and the way her shoulders rose and fell? Cute, so freaking cute!<br/><br/>“M-Mami?” Madoka asked, blindly moving ahead. “Where are we going?”<br/><br/>“Right here,” Mami said, coming to a halt, just in front of Homura, who hadn’t moved at all. “I hope you’re ready for some more kissing.”<br/><br/>Then she tugged the two of them together, pressing their faces up against each other. Both Homura and Madoka squeaked cutely as they ended up pressed against each one another. And then they started to kiss, pressing their lips together. Mami watched closely and intently, staring as they started to rub against one another, their naked bodies getting as close to each other as they could manage with the ribbons surrounding them.<br/><br/>Neither of them were <em>great</em> kissers, but they did have cuteness going for them. And, of course, their skill was further brought down by the fact that neither of them could see what they were doing. There was a lot of bumping into each other as they kissed and wobbled back and forth, trying to stay balanced. Neither of them actually ended up falling against the other, though. Not that Mami thought that either one of them would be complaining too much about that if it did happen.<br/><br/>They looked so <em>sexy</em> as they kissed, their naked bodies rubbing against each other, the way they panted as they pressed their lips together, each and every thing about them helped Mami’s arousal flare to life once more. She was breathing heavily as she stared, watching intently and wondering just why she deserved to be so lucky as to get two such wonderful girls to play with at the same time.<br/><br/>Madoka found a way to press her pussy against Homura’s thigh. And she took advantage of that, starting to twitch back and forth and moaning as she went. It was hot and Mami had to remind herself that she shouldn’t let Madoka get to cum from this, no matter how hot it would be to see her blindfolded junior get herself off on her crush’s leg.<br/><br/>But there was no reason that she couldn’t wait a bit and see just how turned on Madoka could get from this. Mami thought she was pretty good at telling when a girl was about to cum and even though Madoka was obviously very horny and turned on, she wasn’t close to an actual orgasm yet.<br/><br/>And Mami intervened before Madoka could actually get there. Another tug on the leash and Madoka came back with a shock, disappointed cry. Mami wasn’t swayed by the cry. It would take a lot more than Madoka not getting to cum before she would rethink what she was doing. Instead, she stepped forward and stroked both Madoka’s and Homura’s heads, running her fingers through their hair and scratching their scalps.<br/><br/>“Now then, Madoka,” Mami said. “I’ll let you cum, but only when I decide that you can. Not before then. Understand?”<br/><br/>“But, I feel so, um, <em>hot</em>,” Madoka said, tilting her head back as if she could look Mami in the eyes. “It’s so, so,” she stopped talking and jerked her hips back and forth.<br/><br/>“I know how it must feel,” Mami said with a smile. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to change my mind. You don’t see Homura whining like that, do you?”<br/><br/>Madoka couldn’t see anything of course, but nobody pointed that out. Mami glanced at Homura. Oh, she looked even more turned on than Madoka was. She must be a born sub, made to get tied up and toyed with and trained. Mami could see how stiff her tiny nipples were and how much she obviously needed to get an orgasm if she was ever going to think straight again. What a pity that she wouldn’t be getting one for a while.<br/><br/>“Now then, girls,” Mami said, sitting down and tugging them to either side of her, wrapping her arms around their sides, “I’ve been very pleased with what you’ve been doing so far. So now I’m going to give the both of you a reward.” They perked up at that. Or maybe it was because Mami was starting to play with their butts. It was hard to say for sure. “We’re going to have a little competition and the winner can decide if she is going to cum, or if the loser will cum.”<br/><br/>Mami had a pretty good idea that both of them would choose to have the other one cum. They were just so <em>cute</em> together and Mami was sure that they were going to start exploring each other in private after today was done.<br/><br/>“What, what will we be doing, Mami?” Homura asked, stammering.<br/><br/>“Oh, it is quite simple, really,” Mami said with a chuckle. “I have some toys in my bedroom. Whichever one of you can give out the sweetest cries as I play with her wins.”<br/><br/>“Toys?” Madoka asked. “What kind of toys are you talking about, Mami?”<br/><br/>“Em, that’s a good point,” Mami hummed. “Tell you what, you’ll get bonus points if you can figure out what toy I’m using on you.”<br/><br/>That would be <em>very</em> fun, Mami thought. She wasn’t sure just how extensive the girls’ knowledge of sex toys were, but it would be interesting to see if they, first, knew what Mami was using on them, and secondly, could bring themselves to admit to that knowledge. Should Mami then make them admit where they had gotten that knowledge? No, better not. That could be for later, possibly after Mami assigned them some homework.<br/><br/>Mami popped into her room and looked over her array of toys. All thoroughly cleaned, of course, and laid out for her inspection. What to pick, what to <em>pick</em>? They all looked so good, so inviting to use on the tied-up girls waiting for her in the next room. Mami dithered over the decision for a bit before deciding that none of the paddle or clamps would be appropriate yet. Instead, she scooped up all the toys that could vibrate and popped back into the next room.<br/><br/>The girls were right where she had left them, staring at each other sightlessly. Mami could see the lust written across every aspect of their features. Oh, they wanted this. They wanted it <em>bad</em>. And Mami was going to give it to them, as much as they could possibly take.<br/><br/>“And here we are,” Mami said, flicking one of the vibes on and off and enjoying how both girls jumped a bit at the sound. “Who to start with…”<br/><br/>Mami paused to give them the chance to chime in, but neither did. She shrugged and decided that Homura would be her target. She picked up the wand vibrator and knelt down in front of the dark-haired girl, running her hand up and down Homura’s body as she slowly dragged the toy up along the inside of her thigh, bumping against the ribbons from time to time.<br/><br/>Homura had some wonderful reactions to that before Mami even arrived at her pussy. The way she gasped and twitched back and forth, oh, it was <em>lovely</em>. Mami wanted to see more of that face and hear more of those sounds. So she didn’t press the toy against Homura’s pussy. Instead, she moved it around, letting it hum against Homura’s thighs and crotch and sides, never <em>quite</em> arriving at her pussy.<br/><br/>“Homura’s giving me some wonderful sounds here, Madoka,” Mami said, glancing over at her other junior. “You’re going to have to work hard to beat them, you realize.”<br/><br/>“I’ll, I’ll try!” Madoka squeaked, her cheeks several shades darker than her hair was.<br/><br/>Mami was sure that Madoka would try very hard indeed. After all, that was why she had those bullet vibes prepared that could be taped to Madoka’s nipples or clit. Madoka was certain to make some very sweet sounds once those got turned on. But only when it was her turn, of course. Right now, Mami still had some more gasps and moans to coax out of Homura’s limp, willing body. She licked her lips and got back to work, dragging the toy around, slowly getting closer to Homura’s pussy before moving away again.<br/><br/>She still hadn’t decided which one of them would get the privilege of seeing the pussy they had eaten out. But she still had plenty of time. The day was just barely getting started, after all.<br/><br/>Mami had a good feeling about her juniors and their willingness to learn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>